Twisted
by DreamGirll
Summary: There are three kingdoms on a land called Corona. Rapunzel lives in one kingdom. She soon meets a strange man named Eugene. He's been imprisoned his whole life with his abusive uncle. Rapunzel wants to find a way to set him free but he is not sure how he can escape from his trapped life. As they begin to fall for eachother, secrets will be revealed. Please Read & Review. Ch.5 is up
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a all new story. This is my number one favorite of all time. The truth is, I had this story idea for many years now before Tangled came out. I didn't think it would get publish. But since I became a member of Fanfiction, I'm able to write it. It did have different characters but I'm switching them to Rapunzel and Eugene. So enjoy the first chapter. :)**

**_Prologue_**

Once upon a time...in a faraway land called Corona, there lived three kingdoms. Well...they were usually called, the Three Unknown Kingdoms**. **It was an unknown land , not much people knew about it.

Each kingdom ruled in a certain part of Corona. The third kingdom ruled the far west, which was the Forest. The second kingdom ruled the far east, the mountains. And finally, the first kingdom and the biggest kingdom, ruled the middle, the plains and the meadows. They were allies and were great friends with one another.

Then one day, something amazing happened in the first kingdom. The Queen gave birth to a baby girl. A princess. They named her Rapunzel. Everyone in The Three Kingdoms rejoiced to the new princess. She'll be the new ruler in the future.

Rapunzel, however, wasn't like any other princesses. She was always waking up at the crack of dawn, exploring the kingdom and the lands. She was like a warrior. She wore her big, muddy boots (either that or she gone bare foot), carried bow and arrows or a sword that she takes from the soldiers**/**guards cottage, and basically, she never acted like a princess. She was like this since she was five.

One nighttime in the spring, when it was nice and warm outside, young Rapunzel and her father decided to take a walk together through the village. She was talking about her dream. How she wants to explore the kingdom and find an adventure, and live like she's in a fairytale. Her father smiles at her. He liked listening to her stories.

"One day my child, you will get married and become queen rule this kingdom."

Young Rapunzel chuckled "I'm never going to be like my mother and will never get married. No prince will ever love me. I just wander around the closest woods, coming home muddy with twigs and leaves in my hair. I doubt someone will love me."

"It doesn't matter what you do. The right man will choose you for who you are."

"But I don't know how to rule a kingdom."

"We'll be there for you and help you. So will the other two kingdoms."

Rapunzel smiled. "Will I ever be ready?"she asked.

Her father's eyes sparkled. "You will Rapunzel, you will." he said as he pat her back gently while they walked back to the castle.

**Well that was the first chapter. So what did you think?**

**I know awful and short. To tell the truth when I wrote this story, I was 9 and a half, or possibly before that.**

**I didn't do well with writing back then when I wrote this. Then two years later, a year before Tangled came out, I rewritten the story. Well I'll stop and I'll update as soon as I can. And I promise it will get interesting.**

**Thank You so much and Please Review. They are like precious treasures.**

***Smiles* DreamGirll**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter One_**

Summertime came and it was a nice, quiet, clear sky morning in the First Kingdom. Men worked, women were harvesting, and all children were playing. In the Castle, every one was sleeping, as maids were tidying everything up for the day. Well except one person. Rapunzel. Eight-year old Rapunzel, tip-toed downstairs in the kitchen. The chefs were making the Royal's breakfast. She crawled on the ground towards a counter with a plate of some biscuits. A sneaky smile came upon her face as she snuck one and hid it in her cloak. She crawled slowly back out, into the dining hall. Maids were setting up. She hid behind a statue at first and made her way out without anyone noticing her. Her parents didn't like that she was leaving in the morning, not telling them where she's going and returning back at noon.

As she exited the castle, she went to a huge flowerpot of hydrangeas. She snuck her hand in the bush of flowers and pulled out her big, brown, worn out boots. She tied the lasses and began and ran to the gates. She opened them as quietly as she could. She stopped and chuckled when seeing a sleeping guard near by. She passed through the gates and was finally in the village. She smiled at her success, once again.

Rapunzel began to walk towards a plain field, straight from her home. And there, was a hill. Over that hill, was when her adventures felt real. No one went past that hill for years. Everyone said it was dangerous and no one should trespass. But she always went over the hill anyway. But this was different.

She began to walk until, she spotted the kids playing. She wanted to join the group too. The children loved letting new kids join their games. I was fun. They played Tag seven times, in different ways. Soon one kid decided to play Hide n' Seek. Rapunzel learned how and a girl covered her eyes and began to count.

"1...2...3..."

Rapunzel looked around and ran towards an alley of wooden homes. Down there, were a stack of barrels.. As sneaky as she was, she knew it was a great hiding place. She sat in a spot surrounded by barrels and waited to be caught.

"13...14...15..." She heard the girl continuing to count.

She looked around her surroundings. When she suddenly saw someone near by. A boy. The boy was hiding in the stack too. He sat there, with is knees tucked to his chest and his head buried against them. He was small, he looked weak and poor; his cloths were worn out and his brown hair was a mess. She was curious. She quietly and slowly crawled to the boy. She kneel beside him.

"Hello." she said at last. The boy's head jerked up and blinked for a second. He gasped and scooted backwards. He was frighten. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

Then, the boy sat up straight and his brown eyes stared at her green ones.

"What's your name" she asked.

He still sat there without saying a word and he then murmured.

"-gene." he looked at Rapunzel. "My name is Eugene."

"Eugene...that's a cute name."

He gave a little smile and looked more calm. "What's-what's your name?"

"My name's Rapunzel."

"The Princess?" Rapunzel nodded. His eyes lit up with amazement.

"So Eugene, how old are you."

"Ten."

"I'm eight, so I guess we're two years apart."

He smile and it fell silent again. Rapunzel didn't hear the girl counting anymore.

"I'd never seen you before. Do you live in the village?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Eugene shook his head. "No"

She was confused. "Oh...Do you live in one of the other two kingdoms?"

"No." he then pointed to the forest near the castle. "I live deep in there, in a small house. You'll never find it. It's impossible."

"_Nothing_ is impossible for me, Princess Rapunzel, The greatest female explorer that ever lived."

He tilted his head."Explorer?"

"Yep. Every morning, I wake and I go on adventures. I pretend I fight bad guys and become a hero."

"It sounds amazing." he looks away. Her company made him feel a little better and felt less alone. She was a really nice girl."Could you tell me a story about one of your adventures?"

"Are you kidding." the boy looks back, seeing her smiling. "I would be so happy to tell you one." And she began to tell one of her stories. He listened and didn't care if it was too long or to detailed. He loved them. When she done, he wanted hear more and so she did. She was enjoying her day. She liked this boy. She had finally found a friend.

She was going to tell more but then the girl peeked in the barrels and giggled. "I found you two." she squealed and ran away.

Rapunzel sighed knowing that it was time for her to go. Little did she know, that Eugene wasn't playing at all. He was hiding. But from what?

"Well I guess this is goodbye." he said.

"No it isn't." she lean in and whispered, "I'll be hiding here again at the next round."

He chuckled and then watched Rapunzel reaching into her cloak, pulling out the biscuit.

"Here take it. I don't want it."

Eugene shook his head and pushed the bread back towards her. "No thank you. Im not that hungry."

She smiled. "No...take it. I really want you to have it." she place it in his hand. He slowly pulled it away feeling the softness of the bread. "Thank you."

She got up "You're welcome. Will I see you again in a couple of minutes?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving any time soon. I don't have to go home till evening."

"Really?...lucky." she walks out of the stack and looks behind. "See you soon." they waved to each other and Eugene stared at the kind princess running back to the group of kids.

Just a minute later. The next child was counting. He was counting a lot faster then the last. Rapunzel began to run up the alley again towards the barrels, finding Eugene not hiding in there. He was gone. Rapunzel looked for the boy, worried. Where had he gone? She decided to just hide and see if he comes back. But he never did.

The clock chimes twelve times. It was noon and Rapunzel returned home. She hid her boots and went inside. As always her parents were disappointed with Rapunzel returning home late again. She apologized and walked upstairs to her chamber.

She sat on her bed and thought of the boy. She couldn't think where he could of had gone. She met her first friend and now she might not see him again.

She like that boy and how he listened to her stories and smiled at her generosity. She wanted to remember that boy. How nice he was. It was the only way.

She got up and went to her table and pulled out a paper, a feather pen, and a ink bottle. She dipped her pen in the ink and wrote something. She looked at what she had written.

'Eugene'

**Eugene...does that name sound familiar?**

**I apologize, but the story really doesn't start till next chapter. This was a flashback/dream. I'll have next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Thank you so much. And don't forget to review. They're treasures to me. :)**

***Smiles* ~ DreamGirll**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own Tangled D.:**

_**Chapter Two**_

Her eyes opened and she was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She looked out her window. The sun was rising. She sat up, taking off her bonnet and stared at her bed covers. She had the most imaginable dream. A boy, the same boy she seen fourteen years ago. The boy, with the curious, shy amber eyes, the worn out clothing, and the friendly smile, hiding behind barrels. She got up and walked to her desk and open the drawer, pulling a slip of paper.

_Eugene_

Rapunzel still remembers him. Her only friend. She still never knew where he went this day. Sometimes, she thought he was abducted and was in danger and went to go look for him. But she never found him. She dreamed of finding him one day. When years had past, she started to think he was a spirt or a ghost. But then again, she thought that there was no such thing. She soon forgot about him, until now.

She started to unbraid her hair and let her brown hair down as she was walking to her wardrobe, taking out her worn out navy blue dress. She wore this dress every morning. After she got dressed, she pulled out her sword, wrapping the scabbard around her waist and put on her black cloak. As always, she snuck out of her room, barefoot. She was going outside to start a new journey.

She quietly runs downstairs and goes towards the doors and opened them. Outside, Rapunzel went to a bush and took out her brown boots. She ran through another gate entrance to the castle garden and ran down a trail, into the forest next to her home. She decided not to go over the hill today, she wanted to go to the lake instead. She walked down the forest trail and thought about things. She climbed on some trees and looked at her distance. She pulled out her pocket telescope and looked through it. She spotted the lake, she was getting closer. It was a couple more miles away. She turned the scope another way, facing west, there she saw a flag that was white, with trees, and three royal blue stripes going across the flag. It belonged to Kingdom Three, the forest kingdom. As she was about to put her scope away, she saw smoke. From a chimney. The thing is, it's not near Kingdom Three or Kingdom One. It felt mysterious to her.

She climbed down and continued to walk. As she reached the lake, she sat on a big, thick log and stared at the little waves, forming in the water and the reflection of the rising sun. she relax there, laying on the dirt and grass. Not caring if she gets twigs in her hair. As the crickets stopped chirping, the birds started to crow for the first time of the day. She listened all of the noises around her. She sat up and started to pick the pine needles and leaves out of her hair.

She closed her eyes and feeling the breeze pass through her. She looks up and sees a blue bird tweeting. She smiles and whistles at it. It tweets again and flies away. She follows it for a while whistling a song. The suddenly, she stops.

Rapunzel looks straight ahead. There was a wooden house. It looked worn out and weathered. Like it was banded, but it was still in good shape. She studied the building for a second. The first part was long and on top, was small. She was behind the tree and looked back out at the house. Strange place to have a home. She never seen it before. Like...it was hiding miles away from the kingdoms, deep in the forest, hard to find.

Hard to find? Could it be?

She visioned back fourteen years ago, when she was eight-years old and the young boy next to her, surrounded by stacks of barrels. The boy was pointing to the woods near the castle.

_"I live deep in there, in a small house. You'll never find it. It's impossible._"

Could it be? Is it the house. The impossible house? Eugene's home? There is no other suspicious home around here. What if he's really real and not imaginary? Should she go see?

She takes a step forward but then takes a step back. She can't just trespass into someone's home. But she was a princess for crying out loud. Everyone respect royalty. But still she thought it was mean. The brave side of Rapunzel showed. There's no one home. And either if it's a kind poor family or a crazy person, she's going in. Rare house, in a rare place might of lead her to something. Who knows.

Without any second chances, she ran to the door. She knocked, no one answered. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and went in...

Inside was plain. It was nothing but a dim-lighted corridor. Farther, was when there was a corner, leading to another hall. She walked slowly and quietly about to go down, when suddenly she heard something, making her run in the doorway in the same hall. She peeked out looking at each end, no one was there. She sighed and took a step back. She looked beside her, finding staircases. She looks up the stairs, then she looked at the door, she can exit now or see more of this place. She turns around walks up the stairs.

It was spiraled. She kept on walking up and up till finally, it ended. Right there, was a door. She walks up to it then placed her ear on the door. She heard nothing. She peeks through a little hole and looks in, but couldn't see that much. She placed her hand on the handle and turns it. The door opened and she stepped inside.

the room was colder than downstairs. The room looked plain. It was a small room. There a wooden rafter pole in the middle, probably holding the roof up. Next to her was torn dirty curtain hanging up. It was like a storage holder. Couple of papers were scattered around. The breeze was flying in from the circular window in front of her. She looks around. It looked like a attic. No one couldn't be living up here. She walks in more.

She looks at the wooden pole. There, laid a portrait. She kneeled near it at studied the picture. There was a middle-aged man with grey eyes and dark hair. He looked serious. Below was a boy, no more than twelve. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was unsmiling too. But his eyes looked sad or some sort. She looked at the boy more. She seen this boy. The eyes looked very familiar.

Little did she know that the same amber pair were spying on her near by...

**Oh no...not good.**

**So did you enjoy it?**

**Sorry for my bad writing. It's going to get better. But sadly, this Rapunzel is not going to be the Rapunzel that we all know. And I really want to explain the settings. But I don't know how to explain really everything. But I'll keep trying.**

**Again I apologize about my writing.**

**Anywho, would you pretty, pretty please Review this chapter. These Reviews in this story are important to me and will make me really happy. And I mean happy.**

**Thank you so much and I'll update as soon as I can.**

***Smiles*~ DreamGirll**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Tangled :.(**

_**Chapter Four**_

The same eyes were staring at the intruder, staring at the portrait of the man and the boy. Who was this person and what did she want? Not that it looks like she wants anything, she was different. She looked curious, friendly and pretty. Who was she?

Rapunzel put the portrait down and stood back up, looking more around the room. She decided to leave. Though her curiousness was gaining, she felt bad, welcoming herself into someone's home. She stared at the room one last time and opened the door to leave.

"Who are you?" a voice said from behind. But it didn't sound demanding.

She gasped shortly, grabbing the handle of her sword, but not pulling it out. She turned around and she saw the person who spoke.

A man. The man had brown hair and amber eyes. He was tall and he was handsome. He was wearing a white shirt, it was a little bit big on him, brown pants and brown boots. He didn't look mad or serious, he looked concerned.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Rapunzel said. He just blinked. She then made her reason. "I didn't mean to intrude. I was just looking for someone. He said that he lived here..." it was sure of the truth.

"I've never seen you before..." he said.

"Neither have I." they looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes's were showing kindness and wonder.

He then broke the silence "but you're probably looking in the wrong house. No one lived here except me."

Then it hit her. There is no other mysterious home in the woods near the kingdom, except this one. It could mean only one thing.

"Eugene?"

Suddenly , the man's eyes widen with worried as he took a step back, almost hitting the rafter pole. "How-how did you know my name? Who are You?"

Rapunzel sighed and gave a warming smile, her heart beaten with excitement . She had found him, her long-lost friend. "It's me, Rapunzel. Don't you remember?" He didn't answer and shook his head 'no', unnoticeably. "I guess not, it's been years now."

"Sorry but I don't know you." he stepped away from the pole.

She frowned. "Aren't you the boy that was hiding behind barrels in the village fourteen years ago?" she asked. Again he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. If I was him, I would remember. It's been years. However, I've never met anyone."

"I should be the one that is sorry, I barged into your home. It was very disrespectful of me."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. You were just filled with portent. It is a strange place, in my opinion. " he put his hands in his pant pockets and gave a small smile.

Rapunzel stared around the room again and the man. "Its just...Who else named Eugene lives in the woods, not near the castle."

With no other thoughts, the man looked at her with shock. "Princess? As in Princess Rapunzel?"

She nodded with a another grin.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I had seen you before."

"You had." her eyes were filled with plead, hoping he'll remember.

Soon memories flown through his mind. He heard a young voice, like a little girl. Giggling and was always smiling. "You're-You're the _'greatest female explorer' _. The one that told me about your adventures."

She chuckled. "That's me."

"I could of forgot you. I can't believe it's you. You'd- You'd changed." he stares at her.

"So did you." They chuckled as they gazed at one another for a while, smiling. "Eugene? How come I'd never seen you anymore?"

He stubborn for a moment. Until his eyes widen at the door that was cracked opened, hearing a low voice talking to someone downstairs.

"Uh-oh." Rapunzel looked at his direction. "He's home."

"Who?" Rapunzel asked.

"My Uncle. He doesn't like to see people that he doesn't know in here, without him knowing."

"Oh. Um...Maybe I could-"

"You have to get out of here." he grabbed her whist and lead her to the door but backed up. "No...I can't let you leave that way." he bit his bottom lip, thinking.

"The window." Rapunzel suggested. He nodded and pulled the curtains opened to the window. It was the biggest window there and there was no glass on it. No wonder it was cooler than downstairs. Eugene helped her climb out. She then grabbed his hand.

"Wait...will I see you again?" she asked.

He looked worried and thought for a second. "Of course. Just... come only in the afternoon." he said in a rush.

"Like this time?"

"Yes. Now hurry. Make sure no one sees you." With that Rapunzel jumped down and hit the forest floor. She looks up, not seeing Eugene's face anymore. What was that all about?

She was filled with joy after finding her friend. She skipped for a while and then ran home. It was way pass noon and her parents were going to be furious than ever. But she didn't care.

There was a reason this time...

**And The end of Chapter Four. It was short and horrible. Alright First I'm going to cry, and then I'm going to beg you to keep on reading this story. This was always the hardest chapter out of all of them when I wrote this. But don't worry, Chapter Five might be better. I'm saying 'might'****because my writing is awful. *sighs* :.(**

**But was this good? Enough for Reviews? Please, I'm begging you. More Reviews = Faster Updates.**

**Thanks again! :)**

***Smiles*~DreamGirll :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Morning came and Rapunzel overslept than ever. She didn't wake up early and walked around the village. She stayed up too late. As morning was passing, she still laid in her bed, thinking, mostly Eugene. She finally found him, he remembered her, but he started to panic and told her to leave quickly. Why?She wanted to see him again, They were happy to see eachother for a while but ended so soon. She'll wait until the afternoon, her parents might let her leave.

She looked at the small clock on top of the fireplace. Yes, it was late. She was going to miss breakfast. Again. She got up and got dressed in a comfortable gown. she pulled the curtain open and letting the bright summer sun embrace her with warmth. she looks outside, at the village, watching the people passing by. Shopping at the carts that are all line up and down the stone walkthroughs, getting food for tonight's supper. She smiles after spotting a group of children running around playing tag. She soon turned her heel and walked out of room, not caring to put on her pinchy shoes and walked towards the dining hall.

"Where are you going?" She turns around, finding her father standing there.

"Breakfast." Rapunzel said.

"That ended thirty minutes ago."

"What?" She looked at the hallway clock, it was 10am.

"Maybe you should be there more often and you would remember."

"Forgive me Father, but didn't know. Maybe I should remember." Rapunzel curtsied as she took a step back, about to walk away.

"_Maybe_," he walked closer and place his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Maybe you should stop running off every outset."

She shook her head. "But Father, you don't understand."

"Darling, I don't mind you wandering around the kingdom, but early isn't the answer."

"Well, since it isn't 'early', can I go?"

The King stared at her for a moment then sighed. "Alright. But, not on an empty stomach, you're not. And, why are you in such an urge to leave?"

She didn't answer his question. "Yeah, don't want to be hungry, thanks Father." She kissed his cheek and ran down the hall quickly to the kitchen.

Rapunzel didn't eat breakfast. She just grabbed couple of rolls and ran off again. She snuck out and walked into the forest nearby. She takes her original trial forward. But after a several miles, she went off to go towards the mysterious house. she was there a little before noon but she thought he wouldn't mind. She checked if the door was locked, but the handle turned all away. It was open. She walked inside, seeing the same dimed, creepy hall. she immediately and quietly went up the stairs.

She arrived Eugene's door. she peeked inside through a small hole in the door. She heard him walking around, but did not see him. She knocked and for a moment, everything fell silent. Even the birds stop tweeting from the outside window in the room.

Soon, his soft, soothing voice spoke "It's open, you can come in."

She smiled as she stepped inside the room. "Eugene, it's me." she looked around and spotted him coming out behind the torn curtains.

"Rapunzel? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." She looked ahead, seeing him facing away from her.

"You're early." he said to her as he walked to the big window and stared outside.

"I apologize. I knew that I was early." She took another step towards him.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm glad you're just here." He turned his head, facing halfway at her as he grinned at her. Rapunzel smiled back, feeling her cheeks warming up. He then turns back, facing outside. Rapunzel's smile soon disappeared.

She walked closer. "Eugene, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm...I'm just tired. I really didn't have a good night's sleep last night."

Rapunzel nodded. "If you're still tired, you should rest. I can alway come back tomorrow."

"No, you can stay. Besides, we didn't finish our conversation yesterday." he said as he turns his head halfway around again

She smiled and so did he. They stared at eachother's eyes for a moment. Soon, Eugene faces completely around still staring at Rapunzel. He puts his hands in his pants pockets and grinned. She took a better look at Eugene. He was wearing the same clothing from yesterday, he was still dirty. But the big bruise mark on his right side of his forehead was new. She didn't want to say anything, but it was swollen and it mocking her from the look of it and the look of the pain.

"Eugene, what happened?" she said curiously and shyly as she pointed to the same spot as the bruise on her forehead.

He quickly covers it with his palm of his head. "Oh-uh, I-uh...bang it against the wooden pole." He said as he place his other hand against the wooden pole. "I tripped on something and this happened."

Rapunzel cupped his face in her hands, looking at the injury better. "It's swollen. Does it hurt?" she asked as she touched it with her finger. he gasped at the pain.

"Sorry, here sit down."

"Rapunzel, I'm fine."

"No, this bruise is awful. Just sit down. Are you dizzy? Do you feel like you're going to faint?"

"No, Rapunzel it's okay. I'm used to it. I'm a klutz." he answered as he sits down with his back against the pole.

"Hang on a second." she gets up and walks to the water pump. She grabbed a cloth and soaked it. She waited until it was drenched with the cold water. She hands the wet cloth to Eugene. "Here, put this over it. It will help." He took the cloth from her and looked at her before placing it against his forehead. "It'll help lowering the swollen."

He glanced at her and gave her a smirk. "Thank You."

She kneeled next to him. "You welcome." She looked at her satchel and then pulled out a roll. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head 'no'. "No thanks." She nodded and torn the roll in half and put one half back in her bag. Eugene stared at the roll that was in Rapunzel hand, bit by bit she was eating it. She soon spoke.

"Eugene? how come I'd never see you anymore?" she asked the same question.

Again, he stutters. "I'm not sure." Those were only words he said. She nodded again. It fell silent for a while.

"So..." Eugene said, trying to continue the conversation.

"You uncle doesn't know about me, does your parents only know about me?"

He sighed. "My parents died when I was really little."

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he paused for a moment. " My uncle, told me that my Mother died after she gave birth to me and no one knows how my father died, they just found his body. I was asleep through the entire commotion. And I was a baby, I wouldn't know about anything. My Uncle, took me in after that."

"That's awful."

"And My Uncle, wouldn't remember you after all these years, even if I introduced you. He doesn't remember anything that well." he shrugged.

She nodded. "I could understand that."

He changes the subject. "No offense, but you don't look like a Princess."

She chuckled. "I get that a lot."

"Well, for one you look like a...normal person. Not much into the jewels and -"

She interrupted "Those pitchy heels." she groaned

"I see you hate shoes."

"A lot. And those tight fitting dresses, I can't even breathe in them."

"It sounds like you hate the wardrobe too." She shook her head. He laughed.

"I like to dress the way I am. Comfy dresses, boots, like every women in this kingdom." She pulls out the other half of the roll and begin to eat it. Eugene stares at the bread and his eyes looked at it desperately. Rapunzel looks at Eugene, but his eyes were craving hungrily her half -eaten roll. He was starving. she smiles as she pulls out a whole one and handed it to him. "Here."

He slowly reached his hand towards it. When his fingers were wrapped around it, he gave a relief smile. "Thank You."

"You're Welcome." She touches the cloth on his forehead, she then looks at the swollen, it went down. "It doesn't look bad now, it should lighten up in a few days." She got up and brought the cloth to the window to dry. She looks out and looks at the sun, it was going further west. "It's getting late, my parents will be mad if don't leave now." she said, as she was about to walk back to Eugene, she tripped on something causing her to knock down a pot and a couple objects. It made a loud bang and a boom.

Eugene's eyes widen and he stood up immediately and backed up. She picked up the things and put them back. "Sorry. 'I'm a klutz'." she said and chuckled. she looks up at Eugene a few feet away from her. He was horrified. "Eugene? Are you okay?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, The-the banging... scared me."

"It's alright, I just hit it when fell."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks."

He just nodded, he puts his hand in his pockets then looking up at the ceiling.

"Um, I have to go."

"Oh...okay. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." she then wrapped her arms around him, giving him a embrace. His eyes widened, was this a hug that she is giving him? He never knew what the feeling of a hug felt like. He felt comfort and protection. He smirked and he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to let go. But the hug ended quickly. They stared at eachother's eyes. She walked to the door and she mouthed 'bye' as she was about to leave Eugene spoke.

"Wait. Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of Course. I'll see you tomorrow ."

He smiled and then wave goodbye to her before she left and left the house. He couldn't wiped the grin of his face. He ran to the window and watch Rapunzel walk home he watched her getting smaller and smaller from his view until she was gone and couldn't see her through the trees. He looked out the window, daydreaming. He had not been happy in very long time, his world was nothing but lonely and dark for years.

But for some reason, Rapunzel had shine light through it all and turned everything upside down...

**Hello, I'm back. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with finals and they killed me. But my head was pounding trying to rewrite this chapter, trying to explain what's going on and wondering how to end it, with A sweet ending or a cliffhanger. There might be a cliffhanger next chapter, it might be short. But one thing about Eugene, The ending is really showing how he starting to have some feelings for her, it wasn't my best way to explain it. *sighs***

**Sooo...(though it wasn't my best,)did you enjoy this? If so Please, Please, PLEASE Review this Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, Next chapter will come as soon as I can. BYE :D**

***Smiles*~DreamGirll **


End file.
